Welcome home, sasuke-kun !
by Canada's dream
Summary: Sakura sort du travail très tard, alors qu'elle marche dans la rue en direction de son appartement, elle tombe nez à nez avec un individu suspect, jusqu'à ce que cette personne montre sa tête. La personne n'est autre que Sasuke, qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis qu'il est parti voyager, hors de Konoha.


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je poste aujourd'hui une fiction sur le couple Sasusaku qui à mon gout a légèrement été négligé, au profit du Naruhina (attention que j'apprécie tout autant), je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas en savoir plus sur le comment de leur début de relation. D'où l'idée de cet écrit qui m'est venu un soir alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir (abrège ma cocote sinon ce sera encore plus long que ton écrit)._

 _Alors tadaaaam, je me suis imaginée le retour de sasuke, bien évidement l'univers naruto ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement snif)_

 _A toi de me dire si cela t'a plus (même si c'est un petit mot)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Update de la fiction le 16/05/2018_

* * *

 ** _« Welcome home, sasuke-kun »_**

La journée avait été épuisante pour la jeune ninja médicale sakura haruno, qui n'arrêtait pas d'enchaîner les consultations les unes après les autres, entre les personnes âgées malades, les enfants et leurs petits bobos ou même les ninjas revenus de mission blessés. Elle n'avait visiblement pas vu sa journée passer quand elle découvrit avec surprise l'heure sur la pendule.

 **-Quoi ? Il est déjà cette heure là ?**

 **-Oui tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?** Questionna une autre ninja médicale

 **-Non pas vraiment depuis quelques temps je n'arrête pas d'enchaîner les journées comme celle-là**

 **-Tu devrais te ménager un peu sinon tu vas finir par nous faire un malaise** ironisa Ino qui passait par là

 **-Tiens Ino quel bon vent t'amènes ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise de la voir ici

 **-Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à ma chère et tendre amie que j'aime de tout mon coeur et qui me manque terriblement ?**

Elles se mirent à rire toute les deux quand sakura acheva de lui tirer la langue et qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux, la collègue de sakura étant visiblement parti.

 **-Si bien sur mais rassure moi tu ne rêves tout de même pas de moi la nuit ?**

 **-N'éxagère rien quand même !**

 **-Bon et sinon comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?**

 **-Bien bien et toi alors ? Pas trop de travail ?**

 **-Tout vas bien aussi et comme tu peux le voir on croule sous le travail mais ça me convient très bien**

 **-Je vois ça mais tu devrais te ménager un peu tout de même tu as vu ta tête, tu fais peur à voir !**

 **-Oh arrête ce n'est pas si terrible que ça je veux-dire**

Elle s'atterrompit et regarda le miroir accroché au fond de la salle de consultation et fur surprise de voir d'énormes cernes sous ses jolies yeux vert.

 **-Ah oui en effet mais comme je te dis ça me convient très bien Ino**

 **-Au moins ça t'évites de penser à lui...**

Un silence s'installa et sakura se mit à penser à la personne en question, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur " _au revoir_ ". Voyant son amie se morfondre petit à petit, ino décida de changer de sujet.

 **-Comment vont les enfants qui sont suivi par la clinique de l'enfance ?**

 **-Très bien, il y a énormément de progrès, nous pouvons être fière de nous mais dis moi, sans vouloir changer furtivement de sujet, avec Sai comment ça se passe ?**

La kunoichi blonde se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Sakura voyant sa gêne se mit à rire et lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 **-Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave**

 **-Tu es vraiment maligne toi, à vrai dire tout ce passe bien, il m'a même invité à sortir ce soir.**

 **-Oh c'est génial ça ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'on m'invite au restaurant ou bien à sortir...**

Sakura se mit à rever de cette eventuelle possibilité ou la personne qu'elle l'aime le plus, l'invite à sortir, dans un cadre romantique avec un super diner aux chandelles, devant une vue splendide.

 **-Hé oh sakura t'es avec moi là ?**

 **-O-oui pardon Ino tu disais ?**

 **-Tu sais sakura, il serait peut-être temps que tu passes à autre chose toi aussi, je veux dire...** tenta une nouvelle fois ino

 **-Je sais… mais pour l'instant le travail est plus important que tout le reste mais je te rassure Ino je vais bien...**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de se sourire mutuellement puis ino partit, avant de passer le pas de la porte elle ajoute.

 **-Si tu as besoin de moi tu n'hésites pas Ok ?**

 **-Je te remercie et bon rendez-vous avec toi et Sai**

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois, sakura adressant un clin d'oeil à son amie puis ino disparut. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'inquiéter son amie mais il n'y avait aucune raison, sakura allait bien, son travail lui plaisait, sa vie de jeune femme aussi même si au fond d'elle et elle le savait, il lui manquait quelque chose. Autour d'elle tout le monde avait réussi à trouver sa moitié mais sakura non, elle se sentait perdu. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour faire disparaître ses mauvaises pensées puis sortit de la clinique, et se dirigea vers son appartement. Avant de quitter la clinique, elle tomba sur son ancien sensei, Tsunade qui se balladait à la main, une bouteille de sake.

 **-Tiens mais qui voila ma très chère et devouée disciple, ça te dis de venir boire un verre avec moi ? Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au fond d'un tiroir !**

Elle montra avec fierté la bouteille.

 **-Savez-vous sensei qu'il est interdit de se ballader avec de l'alcool au sein d'un centre hospitalier ?**

 **-Au diable ces balivernes et puis de toute façon il est tard personne ne verra quoique ce soit !**

 **-Moi j'ai tout vu sensei !**

Elles se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que sakura ne capitule et décide d'accepter de prendre un seul verre de sake en compagnie de son sensei.

 **-Et bien à la tienne ma petite sakura !**

 **-Oui à la votre.**

Tsunade, verre à la main et confortablement installée à son bureau, constata que quelque chose n'allait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle proposait à sakura de venir boire un verre avec elle, elle était toujours enjouée mais cette fois-ci son visage était fermée et aucun sourire n'apparaissait non plus.

 **-Dis moi sakura, tu prends bien tes jours de repos comme je te l'avais conseillée ?**

Sakura hésita avant de répondre, il était vrai que ces derniers temps elle travaillait enormément pour combler un vide.

 **-Mhm, non pas vraiment mais je vais bien sensei**

 **-Y a t'il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air comment dire, depitée.**

Sakura regarda droit dans les yeux de tsunade puis hésita avant de se lancer et de lui poser une question.

 **-Sensei, puis-je vous poser une question ?**

 **-Va s'y donc ?**

 **-Croyez-vous qu'un jour je trouverais l'amour ?**

Tsunade manqua de s'étouffer en prenant une gorgée de son sake, elle regarda sakura, légèrement étonnée par la question.

 **-Et bien oui je suppose, tu es jolie, brillante et extrêmement forte, il n'y a aucune raison que tu finisses ta vie seule, sauf si c'est ton choix.**

 **-Ce n'est pas dans ce sens la que je voulais dire, enfin...**

 **-Oh je vois, sakura laisse moi te dire quelque chose, parfois le coeur à ses raisons que la raison n'a pas, si vous devez finir ensemble, c'est que c'est votre destiné, laisse le destin se faire sakura, crois moi tu risques d'être surprise.**

Puis elle leva son verre et trinqua avec sakura, qui n'était absolument pas du tout convaincu de la réponse donnée.

 **-Faisons un pari sakura, si tu réussis à trouver l'amour, comme tu dis, tu me devras un lot de bouteille de sake ou bien un repas tout frais payé**

 **-Mhm et si c'est moi qui gagne ?**

 **-Je t'offrirais ce qui te feras plaisir !**

Elle se mit à réfléchir et puis foutu pour foutu elle décida d'accepter.

 **-Très bien je marche**

 **-A la bonheur !**

Sur le chemin du retour, une petite brise de vent venait rafraîchir l'atmosphère encore marquée par le printemps, l'été n'allait pas tarder à venir, la saison préférée de sakura. Le soleil était déjà couché signe qu'elle était encore restée tard au travail, la rue dans laquelle elle avançait était déserte, seule les fenêtres éclairées montraient un signe de vie, elle marchait tranquillement, elle se mit à penser à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ancien maitre, "le coeur à ses raisons que la raison n'a pas", elle ne cessait de se le répéter mentalement puis elle se mit aussi à penser au pari et si elle finissait réellement sa vie seule ?.

Absorbée par ses pensées, elle s'interompit brusquement quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, à vrai dire depuis le début elle ressentait comme une présence la suivre. Elle ne paniqua pas, elle savait se défendre toute seule, si quelqu'un avait le malheur de l'attaquer, il prendrait un sacré pain dans la tête. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement mais constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait personne, la fatigue devait être l'origine de ce bruit conclut elle, mais en se retournant pour continuer son chemin, elle vit une silhouette se tenir quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était totalement dans le noir, seul un réverbère placé près d'elle montrait son ombre qui en imposait. Sakura sortit un kunai de sa poche et prit la parole.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

Aucune réponse, sa voix tremblait un peu mais elle ne céda pas.

 **-Ne m'obligez pas à attaquer, qui êtes-vous ?**

La silhouette se mit alors à bouger dans sa direction, elle ne bougea toujours pas et tenait fermement son arme dans la main, si la personne en face d'elle venait à l'attaquer elle était prête, elle l'attendait, mais en voyant la silhouette se devoiler, elle laissa tomber son kunai, de surprise.

 **-Sa-sa-sasuke-kun ?**

Elle dut se reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir dire son prénom, elle n'en revenait pas, elle croyait rêver sur le coup, dire qu'il n'y a même pas quelques minutes elle pensait à lui.

 **-C'est bien toi ?**

 **-Oi sakura tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois. Tu es toujours aussi lourde !**

Oui pas de doute c'était bien lui, elle l'aurait reconnu parmi mille sasuke. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, trop surprise de le voir après tout ce temps. Les choses étaient trop belle pour être vrai, elle devait le toucher pour être sur. Elle s'avança et se mit en face de lui, il ne bougeait pas, elle approcha sa main et la lui posa sur le visage avant de lui donner une claque, sans trop réfléchir.

 **-Premièrement ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! et deuxièmement je ne suis pas lourde ok !**

Elle était entre la colère et la joie. Il ne dit rien, mais son visage pouvait traduire une sorte d'étonnement, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle le frappe, d'habitude c'était naruto qui en payait les frais.

 **-Je voulais être sur que c'était bien toi.**

 **-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres façons d'aborder les gens que de les suivre par surprise, un simple "salut sakura comment-tu vas depuis tout ce temps" aurait été suffisant.**

Elle insista sur sa phrase en mimant des guillemets, à vrai dire elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement, dans d'autres conditions qu'à la sortie de son travail où elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, d'ailleurs sakura se mit à penser à ses cheveux, étaient-ils bien coiffés au moins ? Sentait-elle encore bon et pas la sueur ? Son haleine n'empestait pas l'alcool ? puis elle se rappela de qui elle avait en face d'elle, ce genre de détails lui importaient peu, ce qui la démoralisa davantage, c'était bien quand elle était plus jeune de penser à ce genre de détails, aujourd'hui les choses étaient bien différentes, elle devait vite lancer une conversation avant de se morfondre encore plus.

 **-Tu es revenus depuis longtemps ?**

 **-Depuis quelques heures, puis il m'a semblé te voir sortir de l'hôpital alors je t'ai suivi.**

 **-Tu voies au lieu de me suivre, tu aurais pu m'appeler !**

 **-Hn surement.**

 **-Tu dois être affamé non ?** demanda-t-elle tentant de changer de conversation

Il hocha la tête. L'atmosphère était palpable, sakura ne savait plus quoi dire, elle se sentait tendu, rien que sa présence l'a déstabilisait puis elle se remit à penser aux paroles de son amie« _tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose_ », c'était ça le problème, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier, elle l'aimait trop pour ça et maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, les choses n'étaient pas à son avantage.

 **-J'ai une idée, viens à la maison manger, je viens juste de sortir du boulot et j'ai une faim de loup, tu pourras me raconter comment ton voyage s'est passé !** proposa-t-elle sûr d'elle mais pas tellement

Elle lui sourit, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il décline jugeant qu'il était tard et qu'il était trop fatigué ou bien que les choses soient beaucoup trop bizarre mais il accepta, à son grand étonnement.

Ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble et en silence. Une fois arrivée chez elle, il déposa ses affaires et elle lui fit le tour du propriétaire, son appartement n'était pas grand, il comportait une grande pièce regroupant la cuisine et la pièce à vivre, une porte donnait dans sa chambre puis une autre dans la salle de bain. Sakura adorait qualifier son appartement comme étant chaleureux et accueillant au même titre que la propriétaire. Elle conseilla à sasuke de s'asseoir, probablement fatigué de son voyage en attendant qu'elle prépare quelque chose, en ouvrant la porte de son frigo elle constata qu'il ne restait pas grand chose, mise à part un fond de riz avec de la viande épicée et quelques tomates, rien avoir le repas romantique devant une vue splendide vue auquel elle aspirait y avoir droit un jour. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes sur les tomates, se rappelant que c'était l'aliment préféré de sasuke. Elle en fit une salade puis réchauffa le riz et la viande et s'excusa du peu qu'elle avait mais sasuke était trop concentré sur les tomates pour lui en faire la remarque, elle se mit à rire tout doucement à la vue du spectacle.

 **-Je me suis rappelée que tu aimais les tomates, si tu veux je peux te donner ma part** dit-elle tout sourire

 **-Je te remercie d'y avoir pensé** dit-il sur un ton très doux

 **-J'imagine que durant ton périple tu n'as pas dû en manger beaucoup !**

 **-Hn ce n'est pas faux.**

 **-Bon, passons à table, je meeurs de faim, bonne appétit !**

 **-Oui bonne appétit et merci pour ce repas.**

Sakura se mit à rougir, pourtant elle ne venait pas de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, une salade suivit d'un plat réchauffé, même les ramens de naruto auraient fait meilleures impressions, en parlant de naruto l'avait-il revu depuis son arrivée ? Qu'a t'il fait depuis son retour ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant son voyage ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui déverser un flot de questions de peur de l'ennuyer. Le début du repas se fit dans le silence, seul le bruit des fourchettes se faisaient entendre, puis la curiosité de sakura revint comme un raz de marée et elle commença la conversation, tendu par se silence de mort, qu'est-ce que se garçon pouvait la rendre nerveuse se dit-elle.

 **-Es-tu allé voir naruto depuis ton arrivée ?** commença t-elle timidement

 **-Non.** lâcha t-il sans donner plus d'explication, du grand sasuke pensa-t-elle

 **-Qu'a tu fais pendant tout ce temps alors ?**

 **-Je suis allé voir kakashi pour lui faire un rapide rapport de se qui se passe en dehors de konoha puis je suis allé me balader et en revenant je t'ai croisé.**

Alors elle n'était pas la première personne que sasuke est allé voir, à vrai dire le hasard les avaient réuni sinon peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient jamais vu. Serait-il venu la saluer au moins ? Sakura remercia le destin pour lui avoir donné cette occasion et repensa aux paroles de son sensei, "le destin fait bien les choses", elle continua avec ses questions, elle avait envie de connaître le nouveau sasuke, de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie pendant qu'elle n'était pas là, il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulut connaître, sans réellement savoir par où commencer.

 **-Raconte moi un peu comment s'est passé ton voyage "spirituel", as-tu eu les réponses que tu cherchais ?**

Il se mit à la regarder, elle constata qu'il avait tout mangé, même sa part de salade qu'elle lui avait gentiment laissé, son assiette était vide, signe que le repas était bon ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait réellement faim.

 **-Oui, je vois les choses différemment aujourd'hui, les sentiments, être lié à quelqu'un, mes pêchers, les crimes que j'ai pu commettre, tout est vraiment différend de ce que j'ai été autrefois.**

Il ne cessait de la fixer pendant tout le temps qu'il parlait, sakura se sentit soulager de voir qu'il allait mieux, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui souhaiter. Il n'était pas très bavard et sakura dut à plusieurs reprises lui tirer les verres du nez mais elle n'en tenu pas rigueur, la fatigue devait commencer à la peser et parler devait lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie même sakura commença à ressentir la fatigue.

 **-Oh non sasuke-kun, laisse la vaisselle je m'en occuperais.**

 **-Très bien.**

Puis elle suggéra d'aller se poser dans le canapé, sasuke l'a suivit sans rechigner et s'installa à sa gauche.

Elle se retrouva encore une fois tendu, la distance entre eux venait de se resserrer et elle pouvait presque sentir son épaule contre la sienne. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle commença à lui parler de la vie à konoha depuis son départ.

 **-Tu savais que naruto s'est enfin marié, qui l'aurait cru**

 **-Ah oui ?**

Elle le sentit un peu plus réceptif.

 **-Oui avec hinata, je trouve qu'il forme un beau couple oh et puis shikamaru et temari ont enfin officialisé leur relation depuis le temps, il y a aussi chôji qui s'est trouvé quelqu'un, lui qui désespérait tant et puis ino à enfin dit à sai se qu'elle ressentait, elle en a mit du temps mais-**

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement, elle venait de ce rendre compte, qu'inconsciemment, elle parlait de couples et d'amour en présence de sasuke, alors qu'elle aurait pu parler de la clinique qu'elle avait ouverte ou bien de la lune qui avait faillit s'écraser sur terre et de bien d'autres peripéties qui s'étaient produit à Konoha, elle lui avait ouvertement fait comprendre qu'elle était probablement la dernière à n'avoir personne. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé qu'il réponde un truc du style « _tu sais sakura, je n'ai fais que de penser à toi, je t'aime_ » mais hélas les choses ne tournèrent pas de cette façon et un nouveau silence s'installa.

 **-Oh et puis-**

 **-Les toilettes.**

 **-Les toilettes ?** demanda-t-elle surprise

 **-Où sont tes toilettes ?**

Sakura lui indiqua la direction et pendant quelques minutes qui dura une éternité pour sakura, elle se mit à se maudire d'avoir parlé de ça, si ça se trouve sasuke se sentit gêné ou bien il s'en foutait complètement pensa-t-elle mais il avait l'air de s'y intéresser quand même tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et voulut disparaître, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que sasuke était revenu, contemplant la photo de la team sept posée sur un meuble.

 **-On devrait sûrement la refaire.** dit-il avec humour

Sakura leva brusquement la tête, puis se leva en sa direction et regarda elle aussi la photo, nostalgique de cette vie d'avant, elle avait fais le choix de la garder malgrés les nombreuses souffrances que cela pouvait lui causer. Elle le sentit plus détendu que tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il avait une envie pressante qui le bloquait depuis tout se temps ? elle rigola intérieurement. Elle regarda la photo et s'attarda sur les quarte personnes qui l'a composaient, d'un côté il y avait naruto et sasuke faisant la tête et de l'autre kakashi et sakura souriant.

 **-A cette époque je n'ai pas su voir la douleur que tu cachais au fond de toi, j'étais juste obnubilée par le sasuke cool que tu étais, si j'avais su…**

Elle se mit à le fixer mais lui restait à regarder la photo, pensif, quelque chose avait changé chez lui, elle le sentait plus apaisé, plus mature, adulte même, avec lui elle se sentait bien, il dégageait une telle prestance, son voyage lui avait été vraiment bénéfique et sakura remercia le ciel pour ça, il s'était enfin trouvé.

 **-A chaque fois que je contemplais cette photo je me sentais honteuse et triste, j'étais jeune certes mais cela n'excuse pas, si j'avais su regarder plus loin que le bout de mon nez, je-je me sentais impuissante face à ton départ, je-**

 **-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus de ce que tu avais déjà fais pour moi, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser.**

 **-Je le sais tout ça, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non, mais cela nous a fais devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, nous avons su évoluer à notre manière, prendre du recul sur nos erreurs. Alors je m'excuse pour tout...**

Il se mit enfin à la regarder, droit dans les yeux, sakura recula un peu par réflexe mais sans qu'il puisse sans apercevoir, son cœur battait à la chamade, venait-elle réellement d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle se rappela de la fois où elle avait découvert naruto et sasuke moitiés mourants, leur combat lui avait coûté son bras gauche, en le soignant il s'était excusé, pourquoi le refaire aujourd'hui ?

Elle se mit à lui sourire, lui faisant comprendre que les choses étaient pardonnées et que chacun avait apprit de ces erreurs.

 **-L'important maintenant c'est que tu te sentes enfin bien, le reste on s'en moque**

Il l'a regardait toujours de ses yeux noirs de jais, son regard était envoûtant, sakura pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures et des heures même pour toute l'éternité.

 **-Tes sentiments n'ont pas changé, pas vrai ?**

Sa question scotcha sakura, comment avait-il pu deviner, les choses étaient-elles si évidentes que ça ? elle avait pourtant tout mit en oeuvre pour ne pas lui montrer et pourtant il avait pu lire en elle tel un livre ouvert, mais il avait raison, ses sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changé. Elle soupira et le regarda de ses yeux couleur émeraudes.

 **-Mhm toujours autant perspicace sasuke-kun**

Elle se mit à lui sourire, les choses venaient d'être dite, il ne fallait plus reculer, elle allait surement lui refaire une dernière déclaration et s'il venait à la refuser, elle passerait définitivement à autre chose. Elle n'avait plus le choix, les mots de son amie commençaient à résonner dans sa tête, elle l'avait tellement attendu, la limite se faisait clairement ressentir dans son cœur et puis elle voulait à tout prix gagner son pari, le destin pensa-telle, le destin est de mon côté. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis commença.

 **-Ecoute sasuke-kun je-**

Elle fut vite coupé dans son élan par sasuke qui venait de poser son bras encore restant sur son épaule gauche, elle crut s'évanouir sur place, était-ce une façon de lui dire non sans qu'elle le prenne mal ? Puis il prit la parole.

 **-Je suis désolé sakura**

Elle sentit le coup venir et voulut se défaire mais il résista ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit qu'il était devenu plus fort aussi.

 **-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, tout d'abord désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, je sais que je n'ai pas été parfait, que je n'ai pas été plus à l'écoute envers toi, d'avoir faillit te tuer...**

Sakura aurait aimé oublier ce moment là mais elle continua de l'écouter, elle sentit ses doigts se resserer legerement sur son épaule, le contact de ses longs doigts fins sur sa peau nu lui fit rater un battement coeur.

 **-Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui je suis enfin prêt à accepter quelqu'un, je sais que je suis prêt à aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour tel que je suis.**

Il fit une pause. Sakura se demanda le temps d'un instant s'il avait finit son récit, elle voulut se dégager mais n'osa pas, aucun mouvements ne lui répondaient, elle dut se l'avouer, elle se sentait bien au près de lui, il avait quelque chose d'apaisant qu'elle ne serait expliquer.

 **-Tu m'as toujours aimé, même la personne sombre que j'ai pu devenir, tu n'as jamais douté de moi alors désolé pour toute ces années où je t'ai fais attendre sans n'avoir jamais pu répondre à tes sentiments. merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'à la fin.**

Venait-il de lui faire une sorte de déclaration à la façon sasuke ? Elle le repoussa des deux mains et lui fit face le visage en feu, elle se sentait tellement gênée d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de sasuke, son voyage l'avait vraiment changé à ce point ?

 **-Attend sasuke-kun, ce que tu viens de me dire, là à l'instant, tu-**

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase mais il l'avait clairement comprit et hocha la tête. Sakura crut s'évanouir, après tout ce temps à l'avoir attendu, à souffrir pour lui, à lui avoir dit je t'aime sans aucune réponse en retour, il venait enfin de lui donner une réponse. Elle se sentit soulagée et heureuse, les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elles-mêmes ne pouvant pas les arrêter. Elle n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit, tout était confus dans sa tête.

 **-Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps, je suis si heureuse.**

Puis elle se mit à se rappeler du jour où il décida de partir, de quitter konoha, kakashi venait d'être promu hokage et la grande guerre ninja était enfin derrière eux, sasuke avait été gracié pour le secours qu'il avait pu apporter, ils se faisaient face et sakura lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'accompagner, chose qu'il déclina jugeant qu'il devait le faire seul mais à la place il lui fit une tape sur le front et la remercia. Elle se souvenu que son geste l'avait mit dans tous ses états, était-ce une façon de lui dire je t'accepte mais que pour l'instant je dois moi-même m'accepter, elle se promit de lui demander plus tard.

Pour le moment elle se focalisa sur lui, elle voulait qu'il le refasse, son poke sur la tête en signe de se souvenir qu'elle gardait au plus profond d'elle, elle dégagea sa mèche de son front et le lui présenta, il se mit à la regarder surprit et ne comprit pas tout de suite son geste et qu'elle dut mimer, mais à la place il prit son visage entre sa main valide et essaya une larme glissant le long de sa joue, se qui l'a déstabilisa quelque peu.

Elle l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps, qu'il revienne vers elle et le voila ici, lui faisant face, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, elle se mit à lui sourire chaleureusement, puis il déposa enfin ses deux doigts sur le front de sakura comme elle l'esperait, et lui fit un poke, ce qui l'a rendit encore plus heureuse.

 **-Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps j'attend ça avec impatience.** avoua t'elle

 **-Je sais.**

Un silence solonnel s'installa durant lequel ils se regardaient intensement avant que la voix de sasuke le brise.

 **-Sakura, je suis rentré.**

Et qu'elle lui réponde par les mots qu'elle ésperait tant lui dire.

 **-Bienvenu à la maison, sasuke-kun.**

Ils étaient enfin réunis, rien que tous les deux. Sakura était sur un petit nuage.

Dorénavant ils allaient avancer à deux, main dans la main et même si sasuke ne lui avait pas dit directement _"je t'aime"_ , il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre et ça c'était la chose la plus importante pour elle.

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
